


I Just Wanted to Say Haiiiii !

by light_resolution



Series: Welcome to the Meigeni Circus [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_resolution/pseuds/light_resolution
Summary: Yifan is definitely cool, charismatic, swick, and quite the smooth talker… though Junmyeon would like to beg to differ - seriously, what type of idiot would use “haiii” as a greeting?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Welcome to the Meigeni Circus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885210
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	I Just Wanted to Say Haiiiii !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairy_myeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/gifts).



> This was supposed to be posted yesterday but I fell asleep... sorry!  
> Anyway,
> 
> Thank you so much to @fairy_myeon (on twitter as well) for letting me run with this idea as far as I want. This was supposed to be 2k of crack but I couldn't help myself and it got out of hand. Also a you to @GalaxyMonsterW1 for messaging random meigenis. 
> 
> I can't really format things in the notes section so there will be more details that are kind of important to the story in work below!

Author’s Notes:

So, if you didn’t already know, a few twitter users got a beautiful message from the account galaxymonsterw1 and it went a little something like 

**[This](https://twitter.com/sharang___/status/1284522769237958657) **

[ **This** ](https://twitter.com/fairy_myeon/status/1284536080138633218)

[ **This** ](https://twitter.com/aquakjm/status/1284531022336409601)

[ **This** ](https://twitter.com/myfanfantwt/status/1284529591646740481)

There’s probably more people who got this dm, and it’s absolutely hilarious, but anyway, that doesn’t explain this fic. 

Well, I was scrolling and I saw **[this tweet](https://twitter.com/fairy_myeon/status/1284543977140649984)** from mel and it was very inspiring so I asked her if I could borrow the idea and run as far as I want with it. . . hopefully I didn’t let her down :)

And if you're curious, I did message "Kris Wu" back saying I'd turn this into a fanfiction but they haven't replied so...

* * *

Yifan stared at the screen of his phone and promptly spat out his drink.

High school taught all sorts of useful things, from intrapersonal skills, to how to finish a four thousand word summative essay worth 30% of the final mark the night before it’s due but unfortunately for Yifan, high school didn’t teach him how to approach his crush, talk to his crush, or what to do when his crush messages him.

Yifan rubs his eyes and stares at his phone again, hands shaking. 

7:49 PM

Kim Junmyeon: Hey 

Yifan took a deep breath to try to collect himself. _It’s just a text from your crush saying hey, just reply to him! Say something really cool and impress him! Be cool Wu Yifan. . . be a cool guy…_

Yifan fumbles with his phone, hands shaking as he tries to type a response. He’s a cool guy, he could totally do this without messing up and making a fool out of himself. 

  
  


7:49 PM

Kim Junmyeon: Hey 

8:12 PM

Me: Haiiiii

Yifan stares at the screen, anxiously waiting for a reply while nervously chewing on his fingernail. A “ **…** “ appears on the screen indicating that Junmyeon was typing. Yifan carefully sips his apple juice in anticipation.

8:13 PM

Kim Junmyeon: i know this is a short notice and we're not rlly close friends but

Kim Junmyeon: u know how for the term final for music cognition we need to find partners by tomorrow and do a paper and presentation on music therapy? 

Me: yesh

Kim Junmyeon: I didn’t manage to snatch a partner in class today so I asked around and Minseok said you were looking for a partner as well

Kim Junmyeon: so what do u think of being partners? We have a weirdly interconnected friend circle with a few mutual friends anyway so I thought it would be a good idea.

Kim Junmyeon: If it’s okay with u, of course

Kim Junmyeon: if u agree we can go to a cafe and talk this out over lunch or something this weekend

Kim Junmyeon: let me know if you’re up for it : )

Yifan’s brain short circuits and he gapes at the screen. Junmyeon? Asking to be his partner? Asking him to lunch? Just the two of them?? And he put a smiley face at the end of his sentence? Yifan panics and quickly types out a response.

8:16 PM

Me: i’m so sorry but i lost my walley. 

Me: hope tis isn't too much of a burden dude 

Me: cheers brothr and have gret day

Yifan takes a deep breath and presses send with a smile. He did it! He avoided a disaster and stopped himself from accepting Junmyeon’s invitation and possibly embarrassing himself in front of him while still maintaining his cool guy image to Junmyeon! Yifan takes a large sip from his juice box and praises himself for his ingenuity. 

Yifan’s phone pings. Thirteen times.

8:19 PM

Kim Junmyeon: ??????

Kim Junmyeon: what???

Kim Junmyeon: is this because of the lunch thing i said because we don't have to go for lunch if you don't want to

Kim Junmyeon: did you have a lot of money in your wallet? if you want to go have lunch but cant pay because of your wallet i can pay for lunch

Kim Junmyeon: and i can help find your wallet or help you freeze your credit/debit cards and get new ones 

Kim Junmyeon: if you'd like of course 

Kim Junmyeon: don’t worry, you aren’t a burden

Kim Junmyeon: also 

Kim Junmyeon: we kind of have to be partners 

Kim Junmyeon: i emailed the prof and she just got back to me saying we have to have partners

Kim Junmyeon: i’ve asked over half the class and they all have partners so it’s just us two

Kim Junmyeon: im so sorry if you wanted to work with someone else but i think youre stuck with me

Kim Junmyeon: unless you can convince someone to switch, im sorry dude 

Yifan pales. He didn’t really think of what to say if Junmyeon offered to help him find his wallet that wasn’t even lost in the first place. Yifan gulps down the rest of his apple juice to soothe his nerves and starts shakily typing on his phone.

8:21 PM

Me: oh sorry dude i lied about the wallet thinfi didnt acc lose it

Me: i acc have it on me u dont heve to help me find it

Me: sotty abt that dude

Kim Junmyeon: ?

Kim Junmyeon: hey 

Kim Junmyeon: if you don’t want to work with me it’s okay

Kim Junmyeon: you don’t have to make up things, you can just tell me straight up 

Kim Junmyeon: i won’t be offended if you don’t want to work with someone like me

Kim Junmyeon: but please dont lie to me and pretend youre okay with me if you actually dont like me

Kim Junmyeon: anyway i guess that’s your way of saying you dont want to be partners ?

Kim Junmyeon: no worries i can see if i can get one of my friends to switch or something 

Well shit, this wasn’t going the way he intended.

8:30 PM

Me: nooooo haha issokay dont swich

Me: i acc like u lots haha ha ha

Me: uh yes cafe lets go to cafe date

Kim Junmyeon: . 

Kim Junmyeon: Look.

Kim Junmyeon: This isn’t funny.

Kim Junmyeon: If you don’t want to be friends that’s okay but I want to get work done and I want to get it done well.

Kim Junmyeon: I don’t have time for games.

Chills run down Yifan’s spine because fuck, Junmyeon’s typing in full sentences with punctuation. That’s never a good sign with anyone. Yifan gets up from the couch and heads to the kitchen for a drink. He needs something stronger than apple juice. 

8:35 PM

Me: im not trying to be funny

Me: im more thn oka y with werkinf togefher

Me: sory if i ofendef u

Kim Junmyeon: Okay.

Yifan takes a slow sip of his chocolate milk and stares quizzically at the “okay.” Was it a good okay? A bad okay? An okay let’s work together or an okay fuck off sort okay? An okay I’m done with your bull shit okay? Luckily, Yifan doesn’t have to question it too much longer because Junmyeon sent another message.

8:39 PM

Kim Junmyeon: Can you write us down as partners on that sheet tommorrow?

Kim Junmyeon: I won’t be able to attend class tomorrow because of a doctor’s appointment

Kim Junmyeon: We can meet up the day after tomorrow if you have time. 

Kim Junmyeon: How does Saturday 10:00am sound? Let’s meet at The Cold Pressery? It’s pretty close to campus

Me: okiiii

Me: that souds guod

Kim Junmyeon: alright then, i got to go but see you then?

Me: yesh baiiii

Yifan hugs a pillow and practically squeals. He did it! He scored a lunch date with Junmyeon! Now all he had to do was woo Junmyeon and sweep him off his feet or something and ask him out on more dates. 

Yifan strolls into his bedroom and flops onto his bed. What’s a good way to woo someone and make a good impression? Yifan stares at his reflection in the mirror. Bingo! Dressing nicely!

Yifan slides open the closet and immediately starts digging through his clothes and throwing items he deems as suitable onto his bed. Maybe it’s a little early to be planning an outfit for a date that’s two days later but Yifan doesn’t care. 

Saturday’s going to be the best day of his life.

-

“Does Wu Yifan hate me or something?” Junmyeon asks out of the blue during lunch with Minseok and Luhan. Minseok looks at him like he grew five heads. Luhan just laughs.

Minseok swats Luhan to get him to stop laughing. “Why? What makes you think that?”

“Well, you know how I need a partner for Music Cognition and Yifan’s in my class and he just happened to not have a partner?”

“Mmhmm?”

“I asked him if he was interested in being my partner and asked him out on a lunch date so we could figure our project out and he lied to me saying he lost his wallet and couldn’t go?”

Luhan blinks at him. “Wait what? So you two aren’t partners now?”

“No, we are. He eventually agreed to it after I yelled at him about being honest and taking the project seriously but I don’t think he actually wanted to work with me.” Junmyeon groans and hides his face in his palms. “My only chance to have a conversation with him and I blew it! What if he’s only working with me because he feels bad for me? Of course he doesn’t want to work with someone like me I’m so boring? Am I too pushy as well? Maybe I accidentally guilt tripped him into this or something, I don’t know? I did get pretty mad because I thought he was playing with me so maybe he’s scared I’ll get more mad?”

Luhan and Minseok exchange glances at each other.

“Look Myeon, first of all, there’s nothing wrong with you, you’re a lovely person, don’t look down on yourself.” Luhan nods in agreement, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. “ what’s the worst that could happen? It’s a pretty big project, I’m sure he’d say something if he wasn’t okay with it.” Minseok tries to reassure Junmyeon.

“I can’t trust him, he literally replied to me with ‘Haiii’! Not H - I, he wrote, H - A - I - I - I. He’s a literal dweeb” Junmyeon’s ears turn pink. “I can’t believe I like this man, he has terrible spelling, I have no idea what he’s trying to say half the time” 

Luhan coughs. “I’m sure he was just nervous to talk to you or something.”

Junmyeon lifts his hands away from his face and gives him an unimpressed raise of his eyebrow that spoke volumes. 

“Just go on your lunch date or whatever it is and see how it turns out. If he ends up doing something really stupid, just tell me and I’ll go yell at him and make sure he’ll behave for the rest of the project”

“You sure he doesn’t hate me?”

Minseok lets out a long suffering sigh. “Junmyeon, I’m more than sure.”

“You’re not saying this because you’re my friend and want me to feel better? He actually doesn’t hate me?”

“Dude he’s like smitten for you, did you kno-mMMF!?” Minseok places a hand over Luhan’s mouth and shoots him a glare. 

“Just don’t worry Myeon, we’re sure he doesn’t hate you at all. I’m not one to meddle and usually I think it’s better to let people figure themselves out but just this once I’ll tell you that Yifan likes you more than you think.”

Junmyeon turns redder. 

“Thanks guys.”

“You better let me pick out your outfit for your date!” 

“And do your makeup” Minseok adds

“It’s just a lunch date, why do I need makeup?”

Luhan looks at him mock offended. “It’s _just a lunch date???_ Haven’t you been waiting for this since August?”

Junmyeon flushes even redder. “Yes! But I don’t want to make him think I’m being a try hard or something.”

Luhan rolls his eyes, “Puh-lease. Yifan will be too busy having a mental breakdown to judge you on anything.”

“Don’t worry we won’t do anything too dramatic on you. It’ll be a cute spring look to make you cuter than you already are. Nothing too extreme. We don't need anything extreme anyways, you're a cute thing and Yifan’s into cute things like that. Minseok winks.

Junmyeon feels his left eye spazzing out and twitching.

“Sure guys, whatever you say.”

-

Junmyeon stares nervously at his phone’s messenger. He sent a message to Yifan over an hour ago, confirming their meet-up (lunch date, Luhan insisted) tomorrow. It’s the third time he checked back on messenger and he still hasn’t gotten a reply back. Junmyeon sighs and distracts himself with the clothes Luhan had oh-so-kindly picked out for him.

A pastel pink mohair sweater that looked so fluffy and light it almost looked like it was glowing and a pair of tight, tight ripped jeans. 

Junmyeon had complained to Luhan about the sweater being a little sheer and the jeans being annoying to put on. Luhan had only rolled his eyes at him, telling him that the look on Yifan’s face will be worth it and it’s not his fault Junmyeon doesn’t buy jeans that fit him.

Junmyeon sighs. The outfit was indeed very cute though and was perfect for spring. At least he looked fine so maybe he shouldn’t be complaining too much.

The notification light on Junmyeon’s phone blinks. Junmyeon unlocks his phone and stares at the screen warily.

9:45 PM

Me: Hey, just to confirm we’re meeting at The Cold Pressery tomorrow at 10:00am?

11:58 PM

Yifan: yeshn

Yifan: i m cofnigming

Yifan: see u tmmrs @ 10 in moning 

Yifan: have gret da y

Yifan: gud nighte bro dud e

Junmyeon squints at the messages. Seriously, who taught this man how to spell? Junmyeon could almost feel his life span shortening everytime he read texts from Yifan. He’d love to complain about Yifan’s dumbassery to Minseok but every time he did, Minseok would only roll his eyes, laugh, and tell him that it’s not his fault Junmyeon had questionable taste in men. 

Junmyeon sighs and quickly sends a reply back.

12:00 AM

Me: alright, thank you 

Me: good night 

Junmyeon pauses. Maybe his messages are too … bland? 

12:01 AM

Me: : )

A couple blocks away on the third floor of a rather nondescript apartment building, a certain someone almost had an aneurysm after glancing at the smiley on his phone. The man dropped his phone and let out a terrified shriek. A thunk and the shattering of glass could be heard. The poor man’s neighbours all worried very deeply about his sanity.

Junmyeon however, was oblivious to it all. He plugged in his phone, decided it was high time to go to bed, and maybe start praying to whatever holy deity out there that tomorrow’s meet up with Wu Yifan wouldn’t turn into a shitshow.

Mr. Wu Yifan really should've done the same, however, he had different ideas than sleeping early and getting a good night’s rest. 12:00 AM? What a perfect time to try on every single outfit in his closet, host a mini fashion show featuring himself and only himself in his bedroom, and panic.

Yifan throws on a white dress shirt with black slacks and twirls. Nope, too basic, he looks like a band director. 

Pink t-shirt and a pastel pink knit jacket? Nope, too granny looking. What if Junmyeon thinks he’s old and boring?

Purple suit with matching pants? Yifan twirls and looks at himself in the mirror. Oh, yeah, that looks nice, but maybe it’s too formal? 

Yifan sighs, strips off the garments, and returns to wreaking havoc in his closet.

Yifan pulls out a black dress shirt with a white flower painted on the left shoulder. Yifan pauses. He forgot this shirt even existed. Humming to himself, Yifan pulls on a black t-shirt and buttons the dress shirt over the t-shirt. Yifan nods to himself while putting on a pair of black pants. Very very nice. Yifan winks at himself in the mirror and puts on a pearl necklace. Mmmhmm, he’s looking real swick over here.

Yifan was just about to settle on the outfit when he spotted a red satin dress shirt poking out from the bottom of his shirt pile. Yifan grabs the shirt with a smile. Maybe black on black on black wasn’t the way to go, and he should consider a pop of colour.

Yifan pulls on the red satin shirt, turns to look at his reflection in the mirror, and beams. The fabric was beautifully reflective and swishy. Junmyeon would definitely be impressed. Yifan turns to his pile of jewelry and accessories he poured out on his bed and settles on a chunky silver chain and a thinner one to go with it. Rings? Oh yeah, he’ll take eight of them. 

Yifan gazes at his reflection again. He’s missing something. Yifan panics. The outfit was almost perfect, he can’t risk Junmyeon thinking he dresses like a slob. Yifan paces up and down his bedroom nervously.

Sunglasses! Yifan scrambles to find his collection of shades. Rummaging through his drawer a pair of black sunglasses with red lenses catch his eye and Yifan snatches them up immediately to put them on. 

Yifan turns to his mirror admiring his reflection. Damn, he looks so cool. Like a famous rapper kind of cool. Yifan leans closer to the mirror and scratches his chin, frowning at the slight stubble. He should probably get rid of that… Yifan’s thoughts trail off as he realises how messy his room was. Clothes were everywhere, necklaces on the ground, half opened drawers… the list went on. 

Yifan yawns. It’s quite late, he’d have to get to shaving his stubble tomorrow. Right now he has to clean up the mess of his room.

Yifan peels the clothes off himself and sets them neatly on a chair. 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he’d woo Kim Junmyeon and it’d be the best day of his life.

-

Junmyeon glances at his phone for the twentieth time since he set foot in the cafe. It was 10:27 and Wu Yifan was late. Junmyeon even sent him messages asking where he was but got no response. Junmyeon picks at his sweater nervously. A nasty voice nagged at him in the back of his head. Maybe he was stood up. Maybe Yifan really did hate him and this was some sort of elaborate plan to see him suffer. Junmyeon changes Yifan's contact name to "Dick Wad" to make himself feel better.

Junmyeon sinks into his seat and tries to hide himself in his oversized sweater. Now’s not a good time to cry, Junmyeon pep talks to himself. So what if his long-time crush stood him up? Junmyeon takes a deep shaky breath. He’s not going to cry about it and make a fool out of himself. He should be happy that he realises early on that his crush was an asshat. It’d spare him extra heartbreak in the future. 

Still, would it’ve hurt to tell him he wasn’t interested? He even confirmed their meet up yesterday. Maybe stupid naive Junmyeon was just bad at social cues. Maybe he was too fucking smitten and didn’t realise Yifan’s responses weren’t genuine. Then again, how the heck was he supposed to read _between_ lines when he could barely _read the lines_ Yifan sent him? 

Junmyeon sank lower in his chair, about to bury his face in his arms but straightens back up. He shouldn’t cry or feel sorry for himself, especially since the kid he tutors was the barista working the current shift. Sehun had already sent him three questioning stares throughout his half-hour wait period and knowing Sehun, if Junmyeon started crying over some man in front of him, Sehun would give Junmyeon an incredulous look, tell him he’s fine with a pat on the back, send him home with a freshly baked muffin, and then as soon as Junmyeon walks out of the cafe doors, commit bloody murder on Yifan with his friends 

Junmyeon considers himself to be a pacifist and while it’s very cute and awfully endearing that Sehun would call up Jongin and Zitao to beat the shit out of people who’ve wronged him, Junmyeon prefers no violence and for everyone to be alive and well. 

Junmyeon sighs and glances at his phone again. Maybe he should just leave or something. He’d been waiting for almost fourty minutes and he’d finished his cup of tea ages ago.

Junmyeon was just about to get up to throw out his tea cup and leave when his phone vibrates, notification light flashing. Junmyeon stares at the screen warily. The messages were from Yifan, of course.

9:57 AM

Me: Hey

Me: I’ve arrived at the cafe!

10:15 AM

Me: Hey, will you be here soon?

10:26 AM

Me: Yifan?

10:41 AM

Dickwad: JUNMYUB!! IM SORRY

Dickwad: I WOKEU P VERY LATE I AM SO VEYR SOTRY

Dickwad: I WILL BE THERE IN 8 MINS PLZ DO NOT LEAVE

Dickwad: SSO SORYR DUYDE

Junmyeon’s eye twitches in annoyance. Yifan’s just late? He spent fourty minutes beating himself up over absolutely nothing?

10:41 AM

Me: It’s okay, no worries, I’m still at the cafe.

Dickwad: omg ty u are epic

Dickwad: oh btw i lik a large black tea wit 2 crem one sugar and 2 squre buttersotfh fudge brownie can u order 4 me

Dickwad: i will pay u bacj promonse

Junmyeon could feel his eye twitching again. Quickly replying to Yifan, he stands up, stretching a little, and makes his way to the counter to make his order. 

“Hello Junmyeon-hyung” Sehun tilts his head, smiling at Junmyeon. “How can I help you today?”

“Hey Sehunnie, I just need a large black tea, two creams, one sugar,” Junmyeon pauses to wait for Sehun to enter his order at the register. Sehun lets out an mmhmm and looks up. “Two butterscotch fudge brownies,” Sehun nods again.

“That’s all?”

“Errr, I’ll take a medium vanilla latte and a slice of strawberry sponge cake.” Junmyeon takes out his credit card and hands it to Sehun. “$16.85?”

Sehun winks. “Nope, $12.00. Employee discount.”

“Ah, you didn’t have to.”

Sehun frowns. “Nonsense, you looked pretty down for the last half hour or so. Do I need to yell at anyone? Zitao learnt Kung-fu in China, you know? He’s really good with nun-chucks.”

“I appreciate it, Sehun but everything turned out fine. They were just late.”

Sehun gives Junmyeon a weird look. “Who the heck would be like fourty minutes late to a date with you?” 

“They slept in I guess, maybe they were tired?”

Sehun gasped. “You didn’t deny the fact this was a date!! Who is it? You’re blushing up to your ears! I need to know so I can threaten them not to hurt you.”

“Sehun no! It’s a _study date_. We’re partners for a class project. That’s it.”

Sehun lifts an eyebrow as he slides Junmyeon’s order to him.

“But you wish it was more than that.”

“Sehun!!”

Sehun winks at him. “Don’t worry, won’t tell anyone unless you want me to. Now hyung, I’d love to talk more but I’m working so good luck on your date!”

“Thanks?” Junmyeon mutters and shuffles back to his seat with his order. 

Junmyeon places the food on the table, then shuffles back to the counter to get some napkins and a fork for his cake. He was just about to sit back and relax when a guy wearing a gaudy red top with chains and red lensed sunglasses practically bulldozes into the cafe. The guy glanced at the patrons of the cafe nervously before finally turning to stare at Junmyeon. A flash of recognition hits Junmyeon.

The man in the ugly red monstrosity was Wu Yifan. His eye probably started spazzing again, making it look like he was winking because Yifan shot him the biggest, widest, smile before strolling over to Junmyeon’s table. 

If you had asked Junmyeon on any other day he would’ve told you that Yifan had quite a handsome smile but today, poor Junmyeon was too caught up in the fact that Yifan’s hair was a mess, he looked like he hadn’t shaved in weeks, and his outfit made him look like he was trying hard to be a Mexican gangster. The sunglasses, chains, and all those rings did not help at all, either. Junmyeon would’ve left the man right there and now if the man wasn’t Wu Yifan. 

“Junmyeon” Yifan greets, looking at everything but Junmyeon. “How are you great look today?”

Junmyeon blinks. Twice.

“I’m sorry?”

Yifan sits down on the chair across from Junmyeon and looks at Junmyeon with terrified eyes. Junmyeon tilts his head in confusion. Why was this guy scared? Did he think Junmyeon was going to murder him or something?

Yifan takes a shaky inhale of breath. “How are you, you look great today.” Yifan shakily exhales.

“Oh.” Junmyeon says, “I’m fine, thank you! You look . . .” Junmyeon trails off as he eyes Yifan’s sunglasses and chains again. “... fine too ? Thanks for asking.”

Yifan doesn't say anything back and just sits there, frozen in place.

“So how are you ?” Junmyeon asks, after an awkward silence.

“I’m-” Yifan fidgets and takes off his sunglasses. “I uh” Yifan places his hands on top of each other on the table.

“Go on, “ Junmyeon urges, patting Yifan’s hands to try to sooth the pouting man. 

Yifan fucking shrieks.

“Ah! I’m sorry!” Junmyeon jumps back. “I do that to my friends sometimes. Sorry!!”

“No uh it’s okay, I’m just nervous.”

Junmyeon tilts his head and blinks. “Nervous? Of me?”

“Yes!” Yifan looks down and starts fidgeting with his ring.

“Do you not like me or something?” The ugly feeling returned and Junmyeon felt like crawling into his bed and bawling.

“No!! It’s not that, I uhh”

“It’s ?” Junmyeon stares at Yifan, who was biting his lip. Yifan had nice features, Junmyeon knew that from the numerous times he had stared at Yifan in class. He usually dressed nicely as well. Junmyeon couldn’t fathom why Yifan decided to show up looking like a gangster. Maybe he was just in a really big rush and a halloween costume was the first thing he pulled out of his wardrobe? Junmyeon tried to remind himself that looks don’t matter as much, especially since Yifan had a lovely personality. He did well in his courses and was very generous and helpful with his peers, so what if his hobby was dressing like a rapper wannabe? It was a little hard to do so, especially since Junmyeon knew Yifan dressed nicely. Why the heck did he show up in the stupid red get up? His everyday clothing choices were really nice. Junmyeon couldn’t even count the number of times Yifan showed up to class looking absolutely stunning. Junmyeon flinches a little as he realises he and Yifan were staring at each other in the eye.

“Sorry!” Junmyeon apologises. “What were you saying?”

Yifan shuffles a bit and takes a deep breath.

“Junmyeon, I am so very sorry if I came of as a weirdo because I didn’t mean to come off as a weirdo at all and if you think I’m a weirdo it’s okay because I can show you I’m not a weirdo and I’m so sorry for lying about the wallet thing ? I was just really really nervous like more nervous than giving a public speech about my sperm count nervous” 

Junmyeon could see Sehun looking at Yifan like he had five heads, but Yifan who was oblivious, continues with his monologue.

“Yeah so I was really really nervous and I’m so sorry if you thought I was a weirdo and just playing with you or something because I’m not and I’m sorry that I’m late because I stayed up late last night picking out my outfit and I called my friend on advice on how to talk to you but I don’t think any of that worked because you looked at my outfit and gave me a fake smile and I can tell it was a fake smile because I’ve seen your real smile and it’s the most dazzling thing on earth? And I didn’t even have time to shave this morning and I am very sorry if I look crusty but please give me a chance because you are the literal sun also if this goes wrong it’s Luhan’s fault but here goes nothing - Junmyeon I really like you. You’re really talented, kind, your smile is absolutely beautiful and it makes my stick of butter heart melt? You get along with everyone even the teachers and Mr. Seo who is 100% evil? You’re top of the class in almost every single one of your classes but you aren’t snobby like the other kids and take time to help people out which I think is really admirable of you. You’re also really beautiful and when I saw you today, I swear I thought I was looking at an angel because you looked like you were glowing and your hair was all fluffy and cute-” 

Sometime during the monologue, Yifan had stood up and started waving his arms frantically.

“And I’m sorry if you think I’m a stalker or a weirdo at this point but I’m sorry, I really really like you? So if you aren’t interested and think I’m a weirdo please let me down gently because I swear I really like you. When you laugh it literally sounds like fairy bells tinkling and it literally lights up my day. I’m sorry that I’m rambling and I um, yeah, really like you?”

Junmyeon gapes at Yifan who looked a little purple from the lack of oxygen and was taking deep inhales of breath.

“Hey, Yifan, sit down.” 

Yifan stiffens and sits down obediently.

“Relax, I’m really flattered.” Junmyeon flushes pink. “I was really nervous because I thought you hated me and I wanted to leave earlier but I’m really glad I stayed to hear what you said-”

“Oh that’s okay! No worries! It’s okay if you don’t feel the same! I won’t bother you ever again after this project I promise!” Yifan shoots up off of his seat. “Let me pay you b-”

“Yifan. Sit.”

“Yes!” Yifan dropped down on his seat and stared at Junmyeon like a kicked puppy. “I’m sorry for bothering y-”

“Yifan!! Listen will you? Let me finish what I said” 

“Yes! Uh”

“Eat your brownie, drink your tea, and relax a little, okay?”

“But I don’t want to stay here any longer to bother you?”

“Dude.” Junmyeon looks at Yifan, absolutely exasperated. “You’re not bothering me at all, and if you listened to what I said, I’m glad to be here to hear what you said.” Junmyeon shoots Yifan a wide smile. “I like you too, alright? I don’t really care that you’re awkward or a bit clumsy or a lot clumsy. Stop scaring yourself and trying to run out of here.”

Yifan looks at Junmyeon with wide eyes. “Really?”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, leans forward, and pinches Yifan’s cheeks. “Yeah I couldn’t believe it either when my brain decided to be attracted to you.”

“Huh?”

“I really like you too, how much obvious do I have to make it? Now eat your brownies.”

“But-”

“But what? But nothing. I already drank my latte, and I have a cake left. I'm not eating your two brownies too?”

“Not that, I owe you money for today?”

“Take me out for food another time and we’ll call it even. It wasn’t that much money anyway.” Junmyeon offers a bit of his cake to Yifan and Yifan graciously takes the fork.

Yifan’s eyes widen and he gives Junmyeon the gummy smile Junmyeon absolutely adores. “Is it a date?” 

“I don’t know, you haven’t asked.”

“Junmyeon, will you go out with me?”

Junmyeon pretends to think about it for a moment then smiles. “Of course, I’d love to!”

“So are we dating now?” 

Junmyeon winks at Yifan. “Are we?”

“Well-”

“There’s a bit of whipped cream on your top lip.” 

Before Yifan could react, Junmyeon leaned down and gave him a big fat kiss.

“Does that answer your question?”

Yifan blushes tomato red. “Yes.”

“ALRIGHT LOVE BIRDS! YOU’RE SCARING ALL THE CUSTOMERS! PLEASE GET OUT SOON!” Sehun yells at them.

Junmyeon winks and sticks his tongue out at Sehun. Shoving the last piece of cake in his mouth, Junmyeon wraps the brownies up, pushes Yifan’s drink into his hand, chucks the papers and empty cups in the garbage and practically drags Yifan out of the cafe, laughing the entire time.

As Junmyeon drags Yifan to his apartment, chattering and giggling the whole way there, Yifan realises, despite the adversities, it really was one of the greatest days in his life.

And to think it all started with him saying “Haiiii”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Find me on twitter! [@lightresoIution](https://twitter.com/lightresoIution)

**Author's Note:**

> And... thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! While I did kind of regret putting a pause on a bunch of WIPs for ficfests I entered to write this, I'd say right now that it's kind of worth it!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated because it fuels me! Vrooom! :3


End file.
